Pokemon: Middle Ground
by DynamoRox4Sure
Summary: Story is unfolding, now for some action. Time to meet a new friend and maybe catch a Pokemon hopefully soon.
1. Chapter 1: Friendship to Prodigy

**Chapter 1: Friendship to Prodigy**

Two boys wandered around Santalune Forest after a hard day of work. The two boys came from a town called Rosea, a small and quiet settlement in Kalos. Though modern, the town is known for its old styled customs and traditions. At age 17, many boys begin working in the town's local shops, usually lending a hand in heavy lifting. However, many children leave the town at age 10 to meet Professor Sycamore and become Pokemon trainers. However, these two waited too late and appear to have forgotten this dream. Starting this day, their everyday lives began to change.

"Ugg… My arms are killing me!" explained Gryffon Fukui, the somewhat more quiet of the two boys. Gryffon was more into staying inside instead of actually working. He prefered thinking to solve problems rather than actually tackling them head on.

"You just need to lift more," replied Jei Akiyama, though everyone called him Dynamo because of his confident and hyper attitude. Unlike Gryffon, Dynamo was more curious of the outside world, but never found a reason why he wanted to see it. Although he enjoyed lifting, he didn't enjoy running.

"Wait a minute! You were complaining about your arms feeling numb. Why are you preaching to me?!" asked Gryffon as he tried to stretch his right arm.

"Because, my friend. No pain, no gain," Dynamo responded while examining what he thought was a Pokemon nest.

"Whatever, it's just too bad that every job hiring involves carrying something heavy. I need a new calling," Gryffon thought loudly.

Just then, a nearby bush rustled. Dynamo rushed ecstatically towards it to see what was in it. It could have been a Pangoro or Ursaring waiting for its next meal, but he didn't care. Pulling away twigs and snippets, Dynamo looked inside to see the biggest surprise of his life. A male Chespin was laying under the bush, covered in wounds.

"Gryffon, get over here fast!" Dynamo whispered loudly.

Gryffon quietly crept to the bush. He looked inside and examined the wounded Chespin, nodding his head as he decided what may have happened to the weak creature.

"It was attacked by something," Gryffon concluded. "It may have sneaked into another Pokemon's nest, something clearly larger than it."

Dynamo then began to gather Chespin in his arms, avoiding to touch the Pokemon's wounds as he feared that he may make the Pokemon view him as a threat.

"We can't just leave him here to die. Come on, we have to take him back to town to care for him," Dynamo said.

"What? He's on the verge of death! Who else can possibly help him?!" Gryffon demanded.

"We can ask Old Kingsley," Dynamo responded. "He makes old styled medicines from herbs for Pokemon. Maybe he knows how to treat Chespin."

Gryffon, with a look of pity, began clearing his throat.

"Look, it's natural. It's best we let nature take its course and leave the Chespin here," said Gryffon with a somewhat indifferent gleam in his eyes.

Dynamo stopped in his tracks, with feelings of shock and rage invading him.

"How could you possibly even think that?!" Dynamo quickly shouted. "We are this Pokemon's key to surviving, and you think we should just leave him here?!"

Gryffon was speechless. Dynamo looked down at Chespin lying limply in his arms. The Pokemon weakly looked up, with his small, black eyes half shut and dim from pain. Dynamo then started back towards Rosea.

"Come along if you want or not at all," Dynamo muttered, looking back at Gryffon.

Gryffon, letting out a short moan, began following behind the running Dynamo. They soon made it to Kingsley's small home at the edge of town. Though just as old as most of the other homes in Rosea, Kingsley's home looked more as if it was falling into disrepair. The home's still existing white paint was chipping off and the windows began clouding up from age.

Dynamo, painting and at the verge of passing out, quickly and abruptly began knocking on the door of the disrepaired home. Not long after, a short, old man opened the door. He had long, white hair tied into a braid and a long, white beard. His clothes resembled something from the past, wearing white pants, moccasins and a handmade leather coat. This was Kingsley, one of the wisest townsfolk in Rosea.

"What's going on, friends?" Kingsley asked in confusion.

"Sir… we found this… Chespin in… Santalune Forest. We think he… might be fatally injured," Dynamo said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Very well. Bring him inside. I'll see what I can do," Kingsley responded, directing the two boys into his home.

The boys walked into a cramped and dark room. It only had one light hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room, which barely gave enough light. A small, rustic table sat in the middle of the room, and shelves crammed with several bottles and vials were to the right of the table. Near the door outside was a shelf crammed with books about natural medicines made with herbs.

"Place him on the table, Kingsley said, pointing at his small table while examining Chespin.

Dynamo laid Chespin on the table. Chespin was slightly writhing to his wounds. Kingsley pulled a small stool to the table and sat down. He began examining the wounds and nodding. He then laid his hand over his mouth, falling into a deep thought, before finally rising from his chair.

"Chespin's wounds are not fatal. He just needs to let them heal," Kingsley announced.

"Oh thank God!" Dynamo exclaimed in relief. "Is there anything you can give to Chespin to help him heal faster?"

"Yes there is," Kingsley replied. "Let me find it." Kingsley then walked over to a shelf in the right corner of the room, grabbing a small ceramic jar just labeled "salve." He then took the jar back to the table and Chespin.

"This ointment may sting a bit, but I promise that it will help you wounds heal fast," the wise old man told Chespin.

Chespin, moving his eyes towards Kingsley, slightly nodded his head. Kingsley then opened the jar and grabbed a small slab of the pasty substance with his hand and began rubbing it with both hands until the salve became a became a shiny, greasy material on his fingers. He began rubbing Chespin's wounds gently until his hands were close to dry. The old man then turned towards Dynamo.

"He should be okay now," he said. "Take him home and let him get some rest."

"Yes, sir. Thank you," Dynamo replied, lowering his head in respect.

Dynamo scooped Chespin into his arms and left. Gryffon followed behind him. The two boys didn't speak to each other the entire walk. Eventually, Dynamo made it to his house and walked inside.

Within a few hours of resting, Chespin was able to move around with little to no pain. Dynamo cleaned his fur with warm water and a washcloth to make sure any blood from the Pokemon's wounds was gone. The two went outside to play until nightfall. Afterward, Dynamo and Chespin, both exhausted, slowly climbed upstairs to bed. Dynamo crawled under the covers of his bed, and Chespin curled up next to him, ready to see what would happen to the two the next day.


	2. Chapter 2: Journey Abound!

**Chapter 2: Journey Abound!**

At 10 a.m. the next day, Dynamo and Chespin were still asleep. They were exhausted from all the excitement they had experienced. Chespin began opening his eye, his paws slightly twitching as he rose.

Very soon, Dynamo's mother, a small blonde headed lady, walked into her son's room to wake him up.

"Dynamo, it's too late to sleep," she called to her son.

Dynamo, waking up, lifted himself up and fell back towards the opposite side of the bed until he accidentally fell into the floor head first.

"Agh! Why always me?!" Dynamo exclaimed, almost not knowing what he was saying.

Ms. Akiyama sighed. "You know, if I didn't wake you up every morning, you would just lay around and sleep all day."

Dynamo laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's true," he said pulling himself from the ground. "Is there something you wanted, Mom?"

"Yes," she replied. "Gryffon's waiting outside. He said that he wanted to see you and Chespin."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know," his mother replied. "I asked him if he wanted to come in, but he said that he would rather wait outside."

"Alright. I'll see what he wants," Dynamo replied. He into the bathroom to put on cleaner clothes, and ran back to his room to find his sneakers. Soon, he ran to the door to see Gryffon, Chespin following behind him.

Dynamo walked out the door, seeing Gryffon waiting for him. "Is there something you need?" Dynamo asked.

"Yes," Gryffon replied. "I was thinking about how you acted when you found Chespin yesterday. And I realized I was wrong. Chespin deserves to have a life just as much as you and me, and it was wrong of me to think otherwise. However, I realized that I want to become closer to Pokemon too, just like how you're attached to Chespin."

"Hmm? How are you going to do that?" Dynamo questioned.

"I called Professor Sycamore last night," Gryffon replied. "I told him about your interaction with Chespin and said that I wanted to have a similar experience. He told me that I should become a Pokemon trainer and travel across the Kalos region to see other Pokemon."

"Wow! Really?"

"Yes. He said that he would send one of his assistants to give me my new Pokemon today. Hopefully he should come by soon. I better go home and wait for him."

"Alright. See you later."

Gryffon slowly walked away. Dynamo and Chespin walked back into the house to make some breakfast and start the day. They worked around the house, did some errands, and finally took a break to watch TV. After an hour, someone knocked at the door. The two got up to check the door to discover it was Gryffon.

"Hey Dynamo, Sycamore's aide finally came by today," Gryffon said in an excited tone that slightly mirrored his usual mood.

"Really? What'd he give you?" Dynamo asked curiously.

"Well, here's the best part!" Gryffon responded. He pulled a small ball from his pocket and pushed the only button on it to enlarge it, revealing it to be a Poke Ball, its red upper half reflecting the sun. Gryffon threw the ball into the air, which slowly fell towards the ground. It opened and shined as soon as it hit the ground, releasing a Pokemon. It was a Fennekin, a fox Pokemon. Its yellow fur shined in the sun and its eyes gleamed with health.

"There he is! That's my new Pokemon!" Gryffon exclaimed.

"He seems to reflect you alright," Dynamo said as he examined the Pokemon. Fennekin sat next to Gryffon, not making any quick movements or looking away from Dynamo or Chespin.

Gryffon slightly chuckled. "Oh, and the professor also sent this." He pulled out a small red and black device. It had a circular formation in the middle, almost as if it were to expand to make a screen.

"What's that?" Dynamo asked.

"It's a Pokedex," Gryffon responded. It automatically records a Pokemon's data when you capture it so you can see it later. It also tells you what attacks your Pokemon can use and how to find Pokemon.

"Amazing!" Dynamo uttered in surprise.

"Wait, while I'm thinking about it." Gryffon quickly said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another Pokedex and handed it to Dynamo. "Here, the Professor wanted you to have this."

"One… for me, too?" Dynamo asked surprised.

"Yeah. He said your passion towards Pokemon would make you a good Pokemon trainer. He told me to give it to you if you're interested."

"Thanks, Gryffon. I'll definitely think about it." Dynamo stared at his new Pokedex with a deep focus, trying to clear his mind to help him decide.

"Alright. I'll see you around, Dynamo," Gryffon said. "Professor Sycamore wanted me to head to Lumiose City to meet him."

"Hmm?" Dynamo looked up. "Oh! No problem. See you around, man."

Gryffon dashed away, Fennekin following close behind him. Dynamo looked towards Chespin and laughed. "He's definitely more excited than ever." Chespin initially looked puzzled but then chuckled.

Dynamo looked at his Pokedex, giving it another puzzling look. He put it into his pocket and look at Chespin again.

"Hey, let's go for a walk in the woods," Dynamo suggested.

Chespin nodded. The two began walking to Santalune Forest. As usual, the forest was quiet and little to no activity occurred.

"What should we do, Chespin?" Dynamo asked. "I think it would be fun to be a trainer, but I don't know if I have what it takes." I was able to make friends with you, but what if I can't do anything outside of that?"

Chespin looked at Dynamo with a confused look on his face. The two continued walking until they heard a nearby tree loudly rustle. As soon as Dynamo turned, a Pokemon quickly jumped past him. It was a Simisear, and it appeared enraged about something. It began approaching Dynamo threateningly. Dynamo slowly moved backwards.

"Come on! What is this Pokemon's problem?" Dynamo uttered. He feared that it may know a fire type move and he had no way of protecting himself.

Chespin watched in fear. However, he soon looked past his terror and jumped in front of Dynamo, trying to protect him.

"Chespin, no, don't! That Simisear isn't playing around!" Dynamo screamed. Dynamo then stopped. "Wait, maybe Chespin wants to battle it, just maybe," he thought. "I'll just take out my Pokedex and check his moves."

Dynamo quickly pulled out his Pokedex and aimed it towards Chespin. The small device then expanded to reveal a screen and it began to show different information about Chespin. Finally, a list appeared on screen that appeared to be Chespin's attacks. Dynamo looked at the list in anticipation and looked at Chespin. Simisear then began charging towards Chespin.

"Alright Chespin, use Vine Whip," Dynamo commanded, pointing at Simisear.

As quick as Dynamo could speak, two long vines began to grow from Chespin's back. The vines then swung and hit Simisear, knocking it backwards. Chespin then used his vines to grab Simisear and toss it right onto a tree. Chespin's vines lowered back into his fur.

Dynamo stared in amazement at Chespin's powers in battle. He looked over to see Simisear getting back up, rubbing its head. "Chespin, use Tackle, quick!" Dynamo yelled while looking at the list on his Pokedex.

Chespin began dashing towards Simisear, lowering his head. Simisear, still trying to catch its breath, looked up to notice the Chespin dashing at it. Before it could react, Chespin jumped, ramming head first into Simisear's round belly. The Pokemon slowly fell on its back.

Dynamo ran to check on Chespin, who was perfectly fine. "Buddy, I think it's time," Dynamo sternly said with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

**Chapter 3: New Friends**

Dynamo ran home as fast as he could, Chespin trying to keep up with him. As quick as he reached home, he pushed open his front door at full force. His mother quickly turned towards the door as she was walking upstairs, staring at her panting son.

"Mom… I've decided… that I should… go for it," Dynamo sighed, barely thinking about what he was saying.

"Go for what? Getting more exercise?" his mother asked jokingly.

"What? No!" Dynamo quickly responded. "I decided that I want to become a Pokemon trainer. Remember? Gryffon gave me a Pokedex in case I wanted to travel, too?

"Oh. I moved from the table in the kitchen to your desk in your room, so no need getting a scare over believing you lost it."

"Alright. Thanks, Mom."

Dynamo ran upstairs, Chespin still following him. They walked into the bedroom, where Dynamo walked over to his desk in the corner, the Pokedex sitting right in the middle of it. He grabbed the device and put it in his pocket. Dynamo then looked at Chespin with a grin.

"Hey, we should pack up for our trip," he said.

Dynamo pulled an old backpack from under his bed and began cramming it with junk food and candy that he kept in his room. He pulled the useless bag onto his back and began running downstairs and towards the door, Chespin following behind.

"Bye, Mom. Love you, see you later," Dynamo called to his mother just as he was about to open the door.

"Oh, not so fast," Ms. Akiyama said to her son.

Dynamo stopped in his tracks. He looked at his mother in confusion.

"You need to put Chespin in a Poke Ball so he will be safe, and you have one on your desk in your room that your father gave to you," she said with a smile.

"Wait, you _have _to do that?" Dynamo asked. He looked down at Chespin and dropped his bag onto the floor. "Alright. Come on Chespin, let's go look for it."

Dynamo and his Pokemon walked upstairs to the desk. Dynamo instantly laid eyes on the Poke Ball, which was completely black and yellow and adorned with a red outlined M on the dark side.

"Hmm… this Poke Ball looks different than the one Gryffon kept Fennekin in," Dynamo said to himself. "Maybe this one's just a different model or something." He held the Poke Ball in his left hand and pointed it towards Chespin. "Alright, Chespin, in."

A beam of light pointed from the Poke Ball onto Chespin. He began to materialize and spirited into the Poke Ball. Dynamo then threw the ball into the air to see if it would work. When it hit the ground, it burst open with light, Chespin emerging from it.

"Awesome!" Dynamo exclaimed. "Alright Chespin, return for real this time." Chespin gave a grin as the beam from the Poke Ball took him back. Dynamo looked at the Poke Ball with a serious face. "I'll go on this journey in your memory, Dad. This Poke Ball allowed me to start my journey."

Very soon, the ever so innocent Dynamo began his journey. He had already made it to Santalune Forest, ready to make it through and see what was beyond its trees.

"Man, this forest is beginning to feel _too_ familiar," Dynamo said to himself.

Dynamo soon neared the end of the forest, which lead to Santalune City. However, a nearby bush rusted. At once, the Simisear that ambushed Dynamo before jumped from the bush, looking even angrier than before.

"Again with this?!" Dynamo asked. "Won't you give up?"

Dynamo reached for Chespin's Poke Ball on his belt. He grabbed it, holding it tight in his hand. "Alright, it's time to end this once and for all," he said calmly. "Chespin, go!"

Chespin came out of the Pokeball. "Chespin, use Tackle!" Dynamo commanded.

Chespin began charging towards Simisear, but the wild Pokemon jumped out of his way and watched as he stumbled onto his belly. Chespin look up at Simisear. It gave Chespin a determined grin, and motioned its head towards a nearby bush. The bush rustled, and two Pansear crawled from it, looking as irritated as their leader.

"Ugg, my God when will this end?" Dynamo thought to himself. He looked up. "Chespin, use Vine Whip on one and Tackle the next," he commanded Chespin.

"Chespin, filled with confidence, extended a vine and snapped it at one of the Pansear, sending it flying back into the bush, never emerging out. Chespin continued and charged into the Pokemon's cohort, instantly sending it flying until it hit a tree. The Pansear quickly got up and ran away in fear.

"Alright!" Dynamo exclaimed. "Now it's your turn, Simisear! Let's end this now!"

Simisear's smirk didn't change. It let out a loud shriek that pierced the natural forest's sounds. Dynamo began to feel the ground shaking. He looked down to notice that Chespin was frozen in fear. He lifted his head to see a large tree violently shaking. As soon as he looked up, a Pangoro emerged from behind the tree, towering above Dynamo.

"Wait, was this Pangoro the Pokemon that attacked Chespin?!" Dynamo asked himself in distress. He then realized what had happened. "Chespin, hurry back!" he called. "Return!"

However, Chespin was too far to return to his Poke Ball. Dynamo feared for his and Chespin's lives. He thought it may have been the end for both of them, until he heard something running in his direction.

"Audino, Torchic, go!" a girl's voice called.

Out of nowhere, an Audino and Torchic appeared in a beam of light in front of Dynamo. He quickly turned his head around to see a girl. She was a beautiful girl with red-brown eyes and long black hair tied into to large pigtails. Her dress appeared to be an expensive, black furisode with adorned burgundy bows and ribbons. Her sleeves were not connected to her dress and she wore dark red nail polish on her small fingernails. On her legs she wore stockings that were nearly knee length and had traditional sandals that matched her dress.

Dynamo knew right away that she may be from a wealthy family, but all that mattered at the moment was that she was trying to help him.

"Torchic, use Ember," the girl commanded.

Torchic blew a small flame from its beak to Pangoro. It slightly hit the Pokemon's foot but barely did any harm. Pangoro stared at the flame, distracted from everything else. Dynamo and Chespin stared puzzled at what was happening.

"Why would she use a weak move like Ember against a strong Pokemon like Pangoro?" Dynamo thought. "Hopefully it's part of a strategy she's using."

"Audino, use Dazzling Gleam while Pangoro's still distracted," Dubonnet called to her Pokemon.

Audino immediately released a flash of light. Dynamo shielded his eyes from the light, but looked through the fingers on his right hand to see what was happening. He was what appeared to be a mass of bright energy. As fast as he saw it, the blob of energy bolted straight into Pangoro, striking it in the belly. With no more energy left, Pangoro collapsed onto its belly, falling on top of Simisear. The two Pokemon grumbled in agony as Dynamo and Chespin stared in amazement. Dynamo returned Chespin to his Pokeball and turned to the girl.

"Well, it looks like those two won't bother you anymore," the girl said with a smile as she walked to Dynamo.

"Ha, yeah, I guess," Dynamo said shyly. He quickly began blushing. "Hey, uh, thanks for… helping me. This Pokemon hurt my Chespin before I found him and… I guess it startled us both."

"Ah, no problem, anything to help," she replied. "Now come on, let's get out of here.

"Alright. Right behind you," he responded.


	4. Chapter 4: To Catch a Pokemon

**Chapter 4: To Catch a Pokemon**

Dynamo and the girl continued to the end of the forest, reaching closer and closer to Santalune City.

"So… what's your name?" Dynamo asked with a stumble in his voice.

The girl smiled. "My name's Dubonnet," she said with a strong accent. She winked. "Trust me, it's easier to spell than say. What's your name?"

"It's… uh… Dynamo," he replied shyly.

"Dynamo?" Dubonnet questioned, looking at Dynamo with a puzzled but caring face.

"It's just a nickname," he said. "My real name is Jei, but everyone just calls me Dynamo."

"Ah, no problem," she said. "We should be nearing the end soon. Just a short walk outside the forest and we'll be in Santalune City."

They soon reached the end of Santalune Forest. Over a large hill, Dynamo could see Santalune City, not entirely large, but larger than what he was used to seeing. Not long, the two eventually reached Santalune City.

"Whoa, it's so big!" Dynamo exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess," Dubonnet replied. "But it's not as big as Lumiose City."

"Hmm," Dynamo hummed. "Well, we're already here. Is there anything I can do at the moment?"

"Well, you could challenge the Pokemon gym here."

"Pokemon gym?" Dynamo responded. "You mean those places that are run by stronger Pokemon trainers and reward those who beat them?" Dynamo looked away with anticipation.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Hey! Wait a minute there, cowboy!" Dubonnet exclaimed with a quick reaction.

Dynamo turned around. "Hmm? What's wrong?"

"You can't just walk into a gym after immediately becoming a trainer," she replied. "You'll get creamed! Also, the gym leader in this city specializes in bug Pokemon, so Chespin would have a hard time there."

"So what should I do?" Dynamo asked.

"I think it would be best to train Chespin by battling wild Pokemon," Dubonnet replied. "Also, it would be good to catch more Pokemon too, especially something that would have an advantage over bugs."

"Yeah, but the problem is that I don't have any Poke Balls," Dynamo said with a sad tone. "And I don't have any money."

"Well then," she said while stroking her chin. "Follow me."

Dubonnet began running to a building with a red roof, and Dynamo followed from behind. She stopped as soon as she reached the door on the building, with a big smile on her face.

"This is a Pokemon Center," Dubonnet said. "You can come here to heal your Pokemon if they get injured badly and you can buy things for battle, like Poke Balls and medicine."

"Pretty cool," Dynamo said with a smile. "We don't have anything like that in Rosea."

"Let's go inside," Dubonnet suggested with an excited tone and smile. "Actually, no. Wait outside near that bench at the wall. I want it to be a surprise!"

Dubonnet dashed into the center. Dynamo sat on the bench near the Pokemon Center. He let Chespin out of his Poke Ball to keep him company. The two started eating some of the candy that was in Dynamo's backpack.

"Man, she's really looking out for us," Dynamo said while looking at Chespin. "We should be thankful we met her out in the woods earlier."

Chespin looked up and nodded happily while chewing on a fruit gummy. Not long after, Dubonnet left the store with a plastic bag, which she handed to Dynamo. He looked inside to see about twenty brand new Poke Balls that were ready to be used.

"Hey, can you keep those in your bag?" Dubonnet asked. "We can share them if we see a Pokemon we want to catch."

"Yeah, no problem," Dynamo replied. He returned Chespin to his Poke Ball and opened his backpack, which was filled with fruit flavored candy to the top. Dubonnet placed her hand nearly over her face and shook her head, but she had a small grin like she was about to laugh. Dynamo looked up blushing. "So… can we get on to training?" He asked desperately.

"Yeah," Dubonnet replied. "Let's head to the outskirts of the city."

The two headed out of the town through the eastern exit. Dynamo urgently searched for Pokemon that were ready to attack. Eventually, he found himself being attacked time after time by wild Pokemon, with Chespin beating every single one. After an hour of training, Dynamo noticed that Chespin was getting stronger as he battled. After consecutive battles against various Azurill, Bunnelby, and occasional Dunsparce, Dynamo and Chespin were both tired.

"Hey, can we stop now?" Dynamo asked his giggling friend. "We've been here long enough."

"Sure, you look like you're about to die," Dubonnet responded jokingly.

"Yeah, no kidding," Dynamo said with a sarcastic tone. "The sun's gonna be the end of me."

Before Dynamo could move his foot to walk, he heard something rustle in the nearby grass. He turned around to check. The grass shook slowly, and a Litleo emerged from it, quickly locking his eyes on Dynamo.

"Woah, a Litleo!" Dynamo exclaimed. "I've always wanted one. I can't just pass this up!"

"Well, why not catch it?" Dubonnet suggested. "I bought those Poke Balls for a reason."

"Good point," Dynamo responded. He looked at Chespin.

"Do you think you can handle one more battle, Chespin," he asked with care.

Chespin nodded diligently with a positive smile.

"Alright! Chespin, use Vine Whip now!" Dynamo commanded.

Chespin jumped up, and two vines grew from his back. The vines darted at Litleo, knocking the cub Pokemon onto his back. He jumped up and glared at Chespin as he floated to the ground. The angered Pokemon began charging to Chespin and soon tackled him, sending him a few feet in the air. As Chespin landed, Dynamo gripped his Pokedex with anxiety, trying to find a new strategy or move.

"Man, this one's tough!" He thought to himself. "There has to be something in here." As he searched, he quickly paused with surprise with a new discover, a new move with great power. Dynamo looked up from his Pokedex with confidence.

"Chespin, use Rollout!" he cried with excitement.

Chespin, with enough energy, quickly rolled into a ball. The spinning Pokemon dashed into Litleo with a powerful charge, sending the Pokemon back onto his side. Litleo got back up as Chespin charged into him with more power.

"Alright, Chespin, I think he's had enough," Dynamo said as he looked at the panting Litleo.

Dynamo reached for his bag and pulled out a Poke Ball. He gripped it with anticipation, ready to catch a new Pokemon.

"Here goes nothing!" Dynamo exclaimed with emphasis as he threw the Poke Ball. It fell to the ground and hit Litleo, who spirited inside. The Poke Ball landed and began rocking furiously. It twitched various times until it stopped abruptly. Dynamo starred anxiously, hoping that the Pokemon would not escape. The ball jerked one more time before a small, twinkling spark flew from it. Dynamo looked at it with a relieved smile.

"Yeah! My first successful capture!" Dynamo screamed with excitement. "Now I'm getting closer to having my own team!"

"You did it, goofball!" Dubonnet yelled as she sprinted to Dynamo and hugged him. "Do you think you're ready for the gym?" she asked as she let go of Dynamo.

"Oh yeah," Dynamo responded.


End file.
